Treasure Trails
Treasure Trails (also known as TT) is one of the Distractions and Diversions available to members in which a player follows a series of clues leading towards a buried treasure. A treasure trail is started by finding a clue scroll dropped by various monsters, pickpocketing H.A.M. Members and Elven clan workers, by opening a Treasure chest decoration inside your Player-owned house, or purchased with Thaler. Players choosing to train the skill Slayer will find clue scrolls dropped commonly from their tasked assignments. Players will only be able to receive a new clue scroll if they do not already have one of the same type in their inventory or bank. Most unique rewards (with some notable exceptions) can be placed in the Treasure chests in the Costume room of a player-owned house. After completing a Treasure Trail, a message comes up in the chat box indicating how many Treasure Trails have been completed per difficulty: " " Difficulty There are four levels of clue scroll difficulty, with better rewards available as the difficulty increases. After the player has completed the last clue, they will receive a reward. Due to the small chance of receiving rare items worth millions of coins, a player may choose to complete Treasure Trails to make money. However, players may complete thousands of clues without finding anything of grand value. The value of clue rewards can range from as few as 100 coins to well over round -7}} coins. * Easy clue scroll rewards range from as few as 100 coins to over round -5}} coins if a Suitcase is obtained. * Medium clue scroll can range from a few thousand coins to over round -5}} coins if a pair of Ranger boots are obtained. * Hard clue scrolls can range from a few thousand coins to over round -7}} coins if a rare Shadow dye is obtained. * Elite clue scrolls can range from a few thousand coins to over round -7}} coins if the very rare Third-age dye is obtained. Length Clues can involve following maps, solving puzzles, finding coordinates, talking to various NPCs and fighting monsters. * Easy trails can be between 1 and 5 clues long with few or no quest requirements. * Medium trails can be between 1 and 6 clues long with some quest requirements. * Hard trails can be between 1 and 8 clues long, with multiple enemies to defeat and can have high-levelled quest requirements. * Elite trails can be between 5 and 10 clues long, with multiple fights, puzzles in almost every step (if there is no fighting), and have some moderately high-levelled quest requirements. Note that trails that have more clues and require a longer period of time to complete do not necessarily guarantee the chances of a more valuable prize. The prize obtained is determined when the casket is obtained at the end of the trail, and is not affected by the length of the clue trail. It is also extremely uncommon to get only 1 or 2 clues on the level 2 and level 3 clue scrolls. Clues :See Treasure Trails/Guide for more information. The following are the types of clues obtained during Treasure Trails: *Anagrams *Celtic knots *Challenge scrolls *Compass *Coordinates *Cryptics *Emote clues *Maps *Puzzle boxes *Scans *Simple clues Rewards Players receive various rewards when their Trail is completed, as the picture to the right shows. The rewards are randomly picked, and usually three or more different rewards are given in return. Players automatically receive the rewards when they talk to someone (e.g. by completing a puzzle box). Otherwise, they will get a casket instead, which contains their rewards. Players may reroll their rewards if they are unsatisfactory, but they must complete three of the same difficulty of clues to reroll their rewards. So if a player wants to reroll an unsatisfactory hard clue reward, they must complete three hard clues (this includes the unsatisfactory clue) in order to do so. See also * Clue scroll * Treasure Trails/Guide, guides for Treasure Trails * List of clue scroll dropping monsters * List of items needed for emote clues * A Void Dance, a quest that features a treasure trail as part of the storyline * Grand Exchange Market Watch/Treasure Trails Trivia * Flatpacked furniture pieces were a former reward from Treasure Trails. Level 1 scrolls would give oak, level 2 would give teak, and level 3 would give gilded furniture and opulent tables. These rewards were removed by request of players. * The rewards are calculated in the final stage of a trail. This means that the rewards of the clue scroll are not set in stone when the scroll is first picked up. As a consequence, if a rollback occurs and reverts the game to a time before the clue was finished the player will most likely receive a different reward than originally received. * If players are in a player-owned house or any other place that is not on the surface of Gielinor, the arrow on the compass will spin counter-clockwise. * If players try to open a casket from a trail in a player-owned house or player-owned port, the following message is obtained: You cannot open a casket or solve a clue in this area. * Despite the fact that items such as trimmed armour, god pages and god armour can be obtained through use of the Columbarium, they are still counted as Treasure Trail items. * With the release of Treasure Trails expansion, the following has occurred: ** There used to be a bug where when talking to an NPC for a clue where the reward interface would not show up, causing players to be unable to see and reroll their drops if it was unsatisfactory. This has been fixed. ** Prior to the expansion, when doing Hard coordinate clues outside of the Wilderness, Saradomin wizards attacked the player when they dug there. A Zamorak wizard has also been added to the Duel Arena coordinate clue, where previously no wizard would spawn at all. * On 18 May 2015, an update was made allowing players to hold one of each tier of clue scroll. Before, only one clue scroll of any type could be owned at once. es:Treasure Trails nl:Treasure Trails fi:Treasure Trails Category:Treasure Trail guides Category:Guides